Another Day at Namimori - 8018
by DameTsuna
Summary: Happy Belated Birthday to the demon of Namimori! The gang is planning a surprise party for a certain ebony-haired demon. Who's gonna be there? What's his epic birthday present? Find out! (terrible summary, sorry. I hope there are no grammar issues. Contains: fluff. Pairing: 8018. Short Drabble)


**^.^ So Hello Fellow peoples! So I forgot to so the Author notes on my first fanfic... but WHAT EVER!**

**Sho... I just wanna say thank those of you who reviewed my first story!**

Snowflakes97

xXnazaraXx

Dark kisshu

**Also... go follow my good friend Dark kisshu... I'll put the link on my profile. **

**Along with "A Normal Day at Namimori", this was also a b-day present for my co-author who adores this pairing. I feel like i butchered it because I don't understand the connection between these too. Well derp I'm a hetero shipper so, i kinda... don't... really... understand yaoi at all. *cough* anyway, I also wrote a B26 drabble but that sucked so much I'm not gonna put it up... I might add it to one of my short chapters as an extra or something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR... but... I wish I owned some of those boys in there. *gets whacked by 42* **

**Onward with deh storee! **

* * *

Hibari the demon of Namimori was patrolling his beloved beautiful school. When he came across the disciplinary committee room, he heard... many... noises and sounds

"Haha! I see Hibari!"

"HIIIEEEE HE'S COMING!"

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you!"

"Shhh! Hibari-san will hear!"

"GYUAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS ALL FOR LAMBO-SAN!"

"Shhh! Lambo, Dame!"

"WOAH! ALL THIS LOOKS SO EXTREMELY EXTREME!"

"O-onii-san?!"

"O-onii-chan... We have to be quiet..."

"OH... Sorry, Kyoko."

"Hahi! C'mon Chrome-chan, we need to get you cleaned up!"

"So, this party's for Kyouya, huh? Mataku (sp?) he doesnt know when to have fun..."

"Haha... You're right Dino-san!"

"D-dino-san?! You made it!"

"Dame Tsuna, get to work!"

"Itetetete... Reborn! That hurt!"

"Suge! Hibari's gonna be impressed!"

"Tch, yakyuu baka! Hibari's gonna kill us, but I won't let him reach the Juudaime!" (*sparkles in eyes*)

"S-sugoi, all this... For Kyo-san?"

**[1]**

'So, the baby and the bronco are here...' Hibari smirked, 'I'll bite them to death...'

"Hayato, you forgot the cake, here... I made some."

"A-aneki... Gah... Nngh!"

"G-gokudera-kun sister..."

"Tsuna-nii, I brought drinks"

"A-arigatou, Fuuta-kun"

"M-minna! He's coming! Everyone get ready!"

"M-mukuro-s-sama?"

**[2]**

_(Inside Chrome's head)_

"Kufufu~ my dear chrome, what is this occasion"

_{*chrome changes to mukuro*}_

**[3]**

Hibari then opens the door to find out what happened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI!"

"Happy Birthday, Kyoya"

"K-kyo-san"

**[4] **

Hibari then replied angrily turning to Tsuna, "Why are you all crowding? I'll bite you to death, starting with you!"

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed pathetically.

"Oi! Kyoya, scaring your own boss, you're a terrible guardian..." Dino said, shaking his head.

Hibari said, "Then I'll bite you to death first."

"A-ah! K-kyo-kyoya! Matte Matte! T-there are a lot of people in this room!"

"Yes. They're crowding and pissing me off," Hibari growled.

Yamamoto walks between Hibari and Dino with Reborn on his shoulders, placing his hands between the two of them.

"Mah, Mah... Don't be like that on your birthday Hibari! Cheer up! Oh! Haha and I almost forgot him!" Yamamoto exclaimed excitedly while handing him a box and patting Hibari's back.

"Open it, Hibari" Reborn replied with a smirk.

As Hibari opened it, a little ball of tan fur tumbled out of the box and on the floor.

"I bought **(A/N: or "**found" **Whichever is cuter to you ^.^)** him for you..." Yamamoto replied happily.

To Hibari's surprise, it was a little tan-coated kitten with white paws barely 9 weeks old.

"Hn?" Hibari grunted as he bent down and dropped his tonfas to stroke the kitten.

"I thought would like him, seeing that you like animals!" Yamamoto reasoned.

"Meowr?" The kitten meowed playfully, rubbing against Hibari's hand. Hibari 'hn'ed and lifted the kitten from the floor to cradle him.

'Yokata, ' Tsuna thought, 'he's not mad anymore...'

Hibari suddenly blushed slightly and shadowed his eyes with his bangs

"T-thank you... Herbivore" Hibari thanked graciously **(A/N: no not really... But... Maybe... O.o) **

Yamamoto replied happily, "No problem! Happy Birthday!"

Everyone cheered and laughed and clapped.

Then suddenly...

"Kufufu~ you didnt receive my present yet, Hibari Kyoya..."

"I'll bite you to death for entering my school" Hibari threatened, after setting the cute, but confused kitten down.

Tsuna 'HIIEEE'D but Gokudera jumped in front of him to 'protect' him.

In the end, Hibari bit everyone to death... The only two who managed to escape was Mukuro (he turned back into Chrome, **(A/N: That baka... .)** and Reborn.

So, when Kyoya sat down on the couch to take a nap, a small ball of fur jumped up on his lap.

Hibari asked the kitten, "What shall I name you?"

Hibird fluttered into the room calling out, "Hibari, Hibari". Then Hibari nuzzled Hibird's tiny fluffy head.

"Meowr!" The kitten mewed happily then settled in Hibari's lap, and they all fell asleep…

The End!

* * *

**So just in case I butchered their personalities, I wrote the "key" for their conversations here... So refer back to here if you can't understand them**

**[1]**

Yamamoto

Tsuna

Gokudera

Kyoko

Lambo

I-pin

Ryohei

Tsuna

Kyoko

Haru

DIno

Yamamoto

Tsuna

Reborn

Tsuna

Yamamoto

Gokudera

Kusakabe Tetsuya

**[2]**

Bianchi

Gokudera

Fuuta

Tsuna

Haru

Chrome

**[3]**

Mukuro

**[4]**

Everyone excluding dino and kusakabe

Dino

Kusakabe

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will review... Yah... So thanks! **


End file.
